1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover device for a power tool with at least one disc-shaped working tool and including a first cover part for encompassing the disc-shaped working tool of the power tool at least in some regions, a second cover part, supported at a pivot point for pivotal movement relative to the first cover part and a locking mechanism for releasably positioning the second cover part relative to the first cover part and having locking means provided on one of the first and second cover parts and counter-locking means provided on another of the first and second cover parts and engageable with the locking means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power tools such as, e.g., cutting and slitting tools having at least one disc-shaped, rotationally driven working tool, are generally provided with a cover device to protect the user and the environment from dust and flying particles.
An above-discussed cover device for a power tool with at least one disc-shaped working tool is disclosed in a European publication EP 1 777 047 A1. The second cover part pivots relative to the first cover part about a roller axle that forms a pivot point, with the disc-shaped working tool being encompassed in some region by the first cover part and the second cover part that overlaps the first cover part. On the second cover part, there is provided an adjustable depth stop that includes locking means engageable with a counter-locking means provided on the second cover part for adjusting the maximum penetration of the working tool. There is further provided a locking mechanism for releasably positioning the second cover part relative to the first cover part.
The locking mechanism includes two locking hooks provided on the second cover part and a shaped plate provided on the first cover part.
The known, preliminary assembled cover device is secure on the power tool. After adjusting a desired cutting depth with the depth stop, the second cover part is pivoted relative to the first cover part up to a stop of a stop rim of the depth stop on a free end of the first cover part. When the power tool is placed on a constructional component, the free end of the second cover part lies on constructional component, so that the second cover part, upon penetration of the disc-shaped working tool in the constructional component, pivots relative to the first cover part against a biasing force as a result of pressure applied to the cover device. In this position of the second cover part relative to the first cover part, the locking hooks of the locking mechanism engage from behind the shaped plate that is provided on the first cover part. In order to release the locking engagement, the engagement of the locking hooks with the shaped plate is lifted off by application of pressure to the depth stop in a direction of the pivot point of the second cover part. The known cover device is easy to operate, and it proved itself in practice.
An object of the invention is to provide a cover device for a power tool with at least one disc-shaped working tool having an even further simplified construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover device having a high stability with respect to the set cutting depth when used for power tools having an increase power.